Tonos grises
by A r e k u s a
Summary: En una sociedad heteronormativa, no existen intermedios. Todo es negro o blanco. Rechazan y repudian lo que encuentran diferente. Sin importar que la vida real, no siempre sea así. Naruto odia ser hombre, pero aún está lejos de ser una mujer. Sasuke no es gay y no logra explicarse esa extraña atracción que ha generado por él./ No femNaruto [Transgénero]


**T**onos grises

* * *

_Capítulo 1: _Había una vez, una mujer.

* * *

La aprobación es algo maravilloso. Exquisito. Nos da satisfacción. Nos llena de alegría. Nos hace sentir importantes. Pero también, nos hace sentir tristezas. Ser aceptados, muchas veces, se lleva a cuesta de modificar nuestra conducta. Suprimir emociones. Callar y obedecer.

…

Sasuke no busca ser reconocido por todos, le basta con ser aceptado por su familia. Ha condicionado su personalidad basándose en lo que sus padres consideran perfecto. Es una persona seria, centrada, madura. Ha estudiado leyes, buscando satisfacer a los suyos, que esperan siga los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Los pasos que han seguido todos los Uchiha's por generaciones.

Y lo ha logrado.

A sus veintiséis años, Sasuke es abogado. Aunque no por eso, el mejor. Lo ha sabido desde que egreso de la universidad y se le negó el puesto de practicante en el firma de abogados perteneciente a su familia. El problema no era que fuera joven, sino de sus pocos logros académicos en época de estudiante.

_– Tal vez, debas hacer tu propio camino, hijo –_ le había aconsejado su padre en aquel entonces. _"¿Porque no puedes ser como tu hermano?"_, le parecía que decían sus ojos, mientras le miraba con lastima.

Pero en la cabeza de Sasuke, no existía el rendirse. No podía ser el único de la familia, que no lograra un puesto en su propia firma. Los siguientes dos años, había dado todo de si adquiriendo los logros deseados, en otras compañías. A punta de esfuerzo y sacrificios. Noches sin salir. Nula vida personal.

Ha luchado por el reconocimiento de los suyos y lo ha logrado.

Tarde o temprano, él sabe que siempre lo lograra.

Podría haber alcanzado un mejor puesto en esos bufetes en los que ha trabajado. Ha podido postular a ser jefe del área legal en alguna empresa importante del mercado. Pero no, a sus veintiséis años, no le importa descender al puesto de practicante, siempre y cuando sea pertenecer al bufete Uchiha.

Esa es su forma de encajar con los suyos.

El abrazo que le da su hermano, tras firmar el contrato, es lo que le da satisfacción.

La fiesta que organiza Karin en nombre suyo, es una muestra más del logro que ha alcanzado.

(Aun si la ha organizado a media semana e invitado a personas que no conoce)

– ¡Hey, Sasuke! – Suigetsu grita por encima de la música. Desparramándose en el sofá, a su lado izquierdo. – ¿Qué haces acá sentado viendo tu teléfono? ¡Se supone que es tu fiesta!

Sasuke guarda el móvil en su bolsillo. El albino luce totalmente ebrio sentado a su lado. Suigetsu es una persona alegre, jovial; muy distinta a él y tal vez esa sea la razón por la que son amigos desde hace mucho.

– ¿Qué hacen acá sentados? ¡Par de aguafiestas! – Ahora es Karin quien se une, acomodándose a su derecha – ¿No me digas que ya estas aburrido eh? – Hace un puchero, del cual se burla e imita Suigetsu. Desencadenado una reacción entre ello, llena de gritos e insulto, de las que él ya conocen.

El moreno tolera en silencio.

No se considera del tipo de persona interesado en relacionarse con otras o muy dado a hacer amigos, sin embargo, considera a esos dos parte de su grupo. Ese que solo forma él. Karin es una compañera de escuela, que en un inicio no fue más que su acosadora, para luego darse por rendida. A Suigetsu lo ha conocido en la universidad, dentro de los cursos generales. El Hozuki es biólogo marino y ha tenido interés en Karin, aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir.

– ¡Bien! – oye a ambos decir al unísono, para luego unir sus manos cerca a su rostro. Parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo en algo. Sasuke entiende ese "algo", cuando su amigo desaparece en la cocina y regresar a su posición con una botella de tequila, limones y sal, entre sus manos. – ¡Ayúdame, zanahoria!

Karin ignora el apodo y sujeta los limones, cortándolos en pequeños cuartos sobre la mesa de centro.

Entonces comprende lo que viene.

– No – se niega antes de nada.

Sasuke conoce su baja tolerancia al alcohol, quizás por su poca ingesta a lo largo de su vida. Si bebe muy poco, podría terminar haciendo el ridículo en esa reunión y si bien, no conoce a nadie, tampoco pretende terminar en el baño de su amiga regurgitando sus intestinos. Sumado a eso, su primer día en el nuevo puesto, es mañana.

– ¡Vamos, Sasuke. No seas aburrido!

– ¡Sí! Solo uno y te juro que no te insisto más.

El Hozuki le extiende el pequeño vaso con el líquido color caramelo. Duda que vaya a dejarlo en paz luego de ese primer trago. Mira al par que le observa atento, expectantes a que coja el pequeño vaso. Ve más allá a su alrededor, algo panorámico. Las personas, que no conoce, se divierten bailando, bebiendo y conversando. Se repite una vez más aquello sobre su baja resistencia al alcohol y que mañana, miércoles, es su primer día de trabajo.

Por otro lado, es su fiesta. La celebración a aquella meta que ha alcanzado y tanto le ha costado.

_Solo uno_, piensa auto-convenciéndose.

Chupa el limón.

Bebe el tequila.

Lame la sal.

Arruga el rostro entero. Sus amigos gritan emocionados, casi al borde del éxtasis. El primer indicio de que ha bebido alcohol, sale a la luz cuando abre los ojos y se siente levemente mareado. Solo ha sido un shot, pero es una bebida muy fuerte. El albino toma el vaso vacío y sirve más liquido en el. Lo bebe y se lo entrega a Karin. Ella repite el acto.

Sasuke ya sabía que uno no sería suficiente para calmar a ese par eufórico por verlo ebrio ¿Pero saben qué? se lo ha ganado. Piensa que uno más no le hará daño. Piensa que solo se vive una vez. Piensa en que mañana es su primer día de trabajo.

Primer día de trabajo.

Primer…de traba…jo.

Pri…di…jo

– Creo que ya se mareo.

– ¿Cuántos les diste?

– No lo sé.

– ¡Se acabaron la botella! – Karin le pega en la nuca al Hozuki. Se había ido al baño un par de minutos, dejando la botella aun en la mitad. Siendo que ahora no solo esta vacía, sino que Sasuke yace semi acostado en el sofá, observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante de la noche. – Sasuke ¿te sientes bien? – no recibe respuesta.

– Tal vez si le damos algo de comer.

– Sí, tienes razón. – y corre a la cocina, seguida de Suigetsu.

Sasuke ha oído a sus amigos conversando, mas no ha logrado descifrar sus palabras. Está concentrado en un punto fijo del techo y ver, si tal vez así, la habitación deja de moverse alrededor suyo. O bajo de él. Por todos lados. También mueve su lengua, que sabe está dentro de su boca, pero no la siente.

De pronto, tiene el impulso de ponerse de pie. Piensa, en lo que le queda de conciencia, que un poco de aire ha de caerle bien. Porque tiene nausea, y cuando tienes nauseas, los ambientes cerrados te vienen mal.

Camina fuera de la sala, hacia la terraza. Empuja a las personas, a quienes no pide permiso, solo pasa entre ellas. Llega a la terraza y ve una mesa con más tragos y ponches. A Sasuke solo se le antoja apoyar sus manos en la mesa para no caer. A duras penas logra sostenerse. Gira sin dejar de tocar la superficie plana, sus ojos buscan a alguno de sus dos amigos que le ayude con su estabilidad y es entonces que la ve.

La mujer más imponente que haya visto en su vida.

De cabellera larga y rubia, tan alta como él, de contextura delgada. Viste un vestido pequeño negro con algo de vuelo. Da un vistazo por sobre su hombro y sus orbes zafiro se encuentran con las suyas. Es un vistazo tan rápido, que ni bien sus miradas conectan, se regresan hacia su amiga de cabello rosado.

Sasuke traga hondo.

Inhala.

Se yergue dejando de lado su malestar. No ha ido con la intensión de encontrar una mujer con quien hablar o pasar el rato, pero la oportunidad está ahí y él piensa tomarla. Sirve dos vasos de ponche, que parece lo menos dañino de esa mesa.

Y emprende su camino hacia la esbelta mujer.

Un paso. Dos paso. Tres pasos. Cuenta coordinando sus pies y que no se le note lo ebrio.

Está a poco menos de un metro de la hermosa mujer, cuando alguien le toma del brazo.

– Te he estado buscando por toda la casa ¿Qué haces acá?

– ¿Karin?

Sasuke siempre se ha jactado de tener buen gusto con las mujeres y de nunca equivocarse de donde pone el ojo. Pero esa noche es distinto. Lo descubre cuando al oír la voz de la misteriosa mujer, no le oye del todo como ruiseñor. Y porque en su cuello, se mueve una pequeña montaña.

– ¡Oh, viniste! No te había visto – Karin abraza a la rubia como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Él las mira desconcertado. La pelirroja lo nota y rompe el abrazo – Sasuke, te presento a mi primo, Naruto.

Oh…

– Karin – refunfuña la rubia, en un canto que no le suena suave.

– ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpa apenada. Ríe nerviosa. – Aun no me acostumbro. Te presento a mi prima– nuevamente se dirige a él –Naruko Uzumaki.

La joven rubia lo mira, esperando que sea él quien se presente ahora.

Pero Sasuke no lo va a hacer.

Sería lo último que haría.

De hecho, ni siquiera repara en ello, antes de notar el revoltijo de emociones que siente dentro de él.

Y que salen en forma de vomito de su boca.

…

* * *

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola!

Bien, primero empezare diciendo que esta idea aun esta a prueba. La vengo pensando hasta hace mucho, pero tenía muchas dudas sobre escribirla por el tema a tocar, que no he encontrado en el fandom. Aunque las historias originales me han servido para darme una idea del tema.

Este capitulo es más que nada una introducción a la vida de Sasuke y como se ira dando su punto de vista a partir de ahora. Teniendo como base, los estereotipos que cada uno tiene sobre lo que es ser hombre o mujer.

Espero que les haya gustado.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
